Say Your Prayer for Your Family!
by putraerae
Summary: Chapter 10: Belphegor. Drabbles. Mind to RnR? :D
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

_~"Setiap orang punya cara tersendiri untuk berdoa, termasuk…mereka"~_

* * *

><p><strong>Say Your Prayer for Your Family!<strong>

**[Character 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

* * *

><p>Tuhan,<p>

_A-Arigatou_ atas hidup ini.

Terima kasih telah memberikanku anggota _family _yang senantiasa melindungiku dari bahaya—Gokudera-_kun_ yang selalu siap menyerang musuh, Yamamoto yang siap mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menyerang musuh, _Onii-san_ yang siap meninju musuh sambil berteriak "_EXTREME_!", dan anggota _famiglia_ yang lainnya.

Terima kasih telah memberikanku ibu yang pandai memasak—karena aku tidak pandai memasak, mungkin aku akan mati tanpa ibuku.

Terima kasih telah memberikan ayah yang…yah—aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku syukuri dari ayahku.

Terima kasih telah memberikan Reborn sebagai _home tutor_-ku.

Terima kasih telah memberikanku kekuatan—yang terpaksa disembunyikan oleh Vongola Nono dan membuatku menjadi _dame_ Tsuna.

Yang pasti, aku berterima kasih atas segalanya. Aku mensyukuri apapun yang telah kau berikan, tuhan.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

Kenapa…

Kenapa mukaku harus sangat _uke_ dan auraku sangat _moe moe_?

Aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku si _uke moe moe_ bisa menjadi bos _famiglia_ terbesar? Aku selalu membandingkan diriku dengan bos yang lain.

Pertama, Dino-_san_.

Tubuhnya besar dan yang terpenting…dia adalah _seme_ dari Hibari-_san_. Dia tidak memiliki _seme_ sama sekali—sepertinya. Seluruh wanita yang melihatnya pasti langsung naksir dengan mata _love love_ (baca: lope lope) gitu. Bahkan, kudengar kalau beberapa anak buahnya—yang mayoritas laki-laki—naksir dia juga. Yang pasti, Dino-_san_ adalah _seme_.

Kedua, Xanxus.

Dia kuat, dan dia adalah _seme_ dari Varia. _Uke_? Dia punya si laki-laki berambut panjang yang melawan Yamamoto saat _battle ring_ kemarin—Superbi Squalo. _Seme_? Aku tak pernah melihat dia punya seme (atau mungkin mereka takut Xanxus yang tidak mau kehilangan harga dirinya menembak mereka dengan pistolnya.)

Lalu, Byakuran.

Dia cakep, kece, dan dia adalah…_seme_. Ya tuhan, aku ingin punya tubuh seperti dia! _Uke_? Bahkan si nanas mesum Mukuro adalah _uke_-nya. _Seme_? Dia tidak punya sama sekali, karena dia sudah benar-benar_ seme_.

Ah, kenapa aku malah jadi bergosip, bukannya berdoa?

Tuhan, apakah ini memang takdirku menjadi bos dengan aura _moe moe_ pertama? Bahkan sebenarnya…alasanku menolak menjadi bos adalah karena aku menyadari aku memiliki aura _moe moe_.

Jika aku masih boleh meminta, aku ingin mempunyai wajah _seme_, Tuhan. Ya, wajah _seme_. Walaupun aku masih mensyukuri wajah _uke_ yang kau berikan.

Terima kasih telah mendengarkan doaku ini. Kabulkanlah doaku, ya Tuhan. Amin.

* * *

><p>Tsuna berjalan keluar dari tempatnya berdoa. Ia melirik ke arah jam terdekat, dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia telah menggunakan waktu 20 menit hanya untuk berdoa—yang lebih banyak diisi dengan ratapannya atas wajah <em>uke<em> dan aura _moe moe_ miliknya.

"_Juudaime_!"

"Tsuna!"

Tiba-tiba, Gokudera dan Yamamoto memanggilnya. Tsuna menoleh ke arah _Storm Guardian _dan _Rain Guardian_-nya. "Gokudera-_kun_! Yamamoto! Ada apa?" balas Tsuna kepada _guardian-_nya—yang juga merupakan salah satu pasangan _yaoi_ di _family_-nya.

"_Juudaime_, kau darimana? Kami cemas mencarimu ke sekeliling markas!" kata Gokudera.

"A—aku dari sana. Ada kejadian apa hingga kalian mencariku?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ahaha, tidak ada apa-apa, Tsuna. Kau tadi sedang apa?" tanya Yamamoto.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjawab "berdoa" sementara ia menghilang selama 20 menit. Tsuna pun menjawab, "A—aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun kok tadi."

Gokudera bertanya balik, "Apa benar _Juudaime_?"

Tsuna mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gokudera dan Yamamoto bengong sesaat, lalu mengejar Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Minna-san~ Ini fict pertama Rae di fandom KHR. Gaje? Iya. Pendek? Iya. Go-gomennasai~ #sujud sujud ala Gokun. Fict ini terinspirasi dari <strong>Halo Tuhan<strong>nya **Alice Hitomu-chan**. Tenang, ga sampai copas banget u,u

Oh ya, setiap chapter, chara yang "berdoa"nya ganti dan…boleh request characternya siapa. Tapi Rae lebih mendahulukan Guardian-nya Tsuna, baru yang lain-lain.

So, **Mind to Review? :D**


	2. Rokudo Mukuro

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 2: Rokudo Mukuro]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira  
>Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso<br>Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

* * *

><p>Tuhan,<p>

Kufufu~ aku tak percaya aku akan berdoa kepadamu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa...aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah memiliki _hell ring_—yang menandakan kalau aku melawanMu. Ah, semoga kau tidak marah.

Terima kasih telah memberikanku wajah tampan.

Terima kasih telah membuatku mempunyai banyak _fangirl_ di seluruh dunia ini.

Terima kasih telah memberikanku dua pemban—maksudku teman—yang _baik hati_, _tidak sombong_, dan _rajin menabung_—dalam tanda kutip.

Terima kasih telah membiarkanku mengenal seorang gadis bernama—

—_Oya oya_~ Kenapa aku malah berpaling dari inti doaku?

Ya, aku berdoa kepadamu karena ada maksud tertentu.

Tuhan, aku mohon...

Aku mohon ubah wajahku menjadi lebih...normal.

Ya, normal.

Aku tahu kalau wajahku sangatlah ganteng dan kece, mirip dengan _butler_ iblis yang tampan dari _fandom_ sebelah, tapi, setiap _uke_ yang kuhampiri pasti tiba-tiba saja menjadi _tsundere_.

Contohnya, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Setiap aku mendekatinya, pasti dia akan berusaha menyembunyikan aura _moe_ miliknya dan bersikap sedikit dingin. Padahal kalau ia berdua dengan orang lain pasti aura _moe_-nya menguar dan "menggiurkan".

Lalu, si _Cloud Guardian_, Hibari Kyouya.

Tiap aku yang mendekati dia, pasti dia telah bersiap untuk _kamikorosu_, sedangkan kalau si Haneuma Dino mendekat, pasti dia menguarkan aura _moe_ yang dapat membuat seluruh umat manusia _nosebleed _miliknya.

Intinya...aku patah hati, Tuhan. Aku patah hati! _Broken heart_! Putus cinta! Mereka menganggapku sebagai—

—maniak mesum.

Tuhan, aku ingim mempunyai wajah kece dan cakep tapi tidak mesum. Paling tidak seperti Grimmjow dari _fandom_ tetangga. Rambut kami sama-sama biru. Muka kami sama-sama cakep. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tukeran muka sama si macan dari fandom sebelah—yang juga berhasil menyedot banyak _fangirl_ tanpa muka mesum.

Ya tuhan, kabulkanlah doa hambaMu yang teraniaya ini. Kudengar doa hambaMu yang teraniaya lebih mudah dikabulkan. Kumohon, kabulkanlah doa hambaMu yang cakep tapi teraniaya.

Amin.

* * *

><p>Mukuro telah menyelesaikan doanya selama 20 menit. Ken dan Chikusa yang tidak tahu kalau selama 20 menit itu Mukuro berdoa segera menghampiri Mukuro.<p>

"Mukuro-_sama_, kau tadi hilang ke mana?" tanya Chikusa datar.

"Mukuro-san! Aku merindukanmu~!" kata Ken berlari ke arah Mukuro, berusaha memeluknya.

Chikusa menatap Ken dengan sedikit…jijik. "Ken, sebelum kau memeluk Mukuro, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Sudah dua bulan kau tidak mandi."

Mukuro yang mendengar perkataan Chikusa langsung mendelik jijik dan menciptakan ilusi _shower_. Ken terlempar karena ilusi Mukuro. Ia berkata, "Mukuro-san! Kenapa kau tega padaku~?"

Mukuro tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Ken. Dia pun segera menghilangkan ilusi yang dibuatnya.

"Mukuro-_sama_, kau tadi sedang apa?" tanya Chikusa—lagi.

Mukuro berpikir sejenak. Apa kata dunia jika mereka tahu kalau ia berdoa. Ia pun menjawab, "Tadi habis semedi, minta jampi-jampi dari neraka."

Ken dan Chikusa pun bingung mendengarkan perkataan Mukuro.

* * *

><p>Minna-san~ Haha, ga nyangka bisa update secepat ini. Ujung-ujung liburan lagi =_= btw, arigatou atas reviewnya <strong>boooooo<strong>, **The Moon Dew**, **Kokyu Yume -lupa login**, **cocoamilo**, **Aoi Yuu Namikawa **#bows. Yang login dibalesnya lewat PM ya~

Ini reply review buat yang anonymous/ga login:

**Boooooo: **Tsuna kan memang uke universal~ #diserang pake x-burner iya, ini udah update ^^

**Kokyu Yume -lupa login: **Walaupun yang punya dia juga terinspirasi dari fict lain, tapi tetep lucu fictnya, hahaha. Requestnya tunggu aja :D

Oh ya, fict Halo Tuhan sebenarnya pertama kali punya Luxam-san ya? Haha, kok Rae baru nyadar =3= Arigatou sudah baca fict ini.

Still **mind to review? :D**


	3. Hibari Kyoya

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 3: Hibari Kyoya]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

* * *

><p>Tuhan,<p>

Terima kasih telah memberikanku wajah tampan yang dapat membuat seluruh _fangirl_ _nosebleed_ satu gentong.

Terima kasih telah mengutus—aku tak tahu kata apa yang lebih tepat—Kusakabe sebagai bawahanku. Bahkan ia bisa jadi pembantuku kalau aku lagi _mood_.

Terima kasih telah menjaga kedamaian Namimori.

Ah, kutarik terima kasihku yang terakhir. Mengapa...mengapa kau takdirkan Millefiore dan Vongola bertarung di Namimori, hah? Kenapa? Kenapa~ kenapa~ kenapa~? (Hibari joget ayu ting t*ng) Namimori jadi tidak aman jika kedua _family_ itu bertarung di sana.

Yah, setidaknya kau membuatku menjadi lebih dekat dengan si Tsunayoshi dan bayi kuat itu. Dan...kuakui, aku senang aku bergabung dengan Vongola karena aku bisa dekat dengan si ilusionis nanas itu.

Simpan cintamu hanya untuk Abang Haneuma, Hibari. Dia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirmu. Lirik lirik, sikat!

Kembali ke doaku. Tuhan, ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

Kenapa aku harus terkena efek Sakura Kura sehingga aku takut pada bunga yang berasal dari Jepang itu?

Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa? Kena— (Hibari membatalkan niat untuk joget ala Ayu Ting T*ng lagi)

Sebenarnya Dino sudah mengajakku untuk meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi ke Italia supaya aku tidak melihat bunga sakura lagi. Tapi, aku harus jaim—jaga imej. Nanti di Italia aku diraep lagi sama Abang Dino. Hilanglah keperawa—keperjakaanku. Mana aku jadi _uke_-nya.

Kenapa aku malah curhat begini? Kena— (Hibari membatalkan niat untuk joget ala Ayu Ting T*ng untuk kedua kalinya)

Tuhan, tolong hilangkan kelemahanku pada bunga sakura ini. Jika aku lemah terhadap bunga sakura, bagaimana bisa aku melindungi Namimori tercinta ini? Kabulkanlah doa hambamu ini ya Tuhan. Maaf bila aku hanya curhat kepadaMu.

Amin

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>  
>[Reaksi Kusakabe saat nguping]<p>

_"...Terima kasih telah mengutus Kusakabe sebagai bawahanku."_ Kusakabe langsung terharu. Air matanya bisa ditampung di kolam renang sedalam tiga meter.

_"...lebih dekat dengan si Tsunayoshi dan bayi kuat itu._" Kusakabe cuek sambil mengunyah daun. Masa bodo dengan kedua orang itu.

_"...bisa dekat dengan si ilusionis nanas itu."_ Kusakabe langsung update status fesbuk dan ngetwit "4ku lAghYyy g4laWzz". Berhasil mendapatkan 100 komentar dan ritwit.

_"...Simpan cintamu hanya untuk Abang Haneuma, Hibari."_ Kusakabe langsung lari ke kamar mandi lalu ber-_shower_ ria.

.

Hibari yang kebelet pipis setelah berdoa membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Kusakabe sedang ber-_shower_ ria langsung terkejut.

"Kusakabe, kau—"

Kusakabe—dengan tubuh yang tidak tertutup—langsung lari keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berteriak, "Kyo-san, kau tega sekali! Aku patah hati! SMS ga pernah, nelpon ga pernah, padahal ada pulsa! Kau jahat!"

Hibari langsung meng-_kamikorosu_ bawahan gajenya tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Huwaaa, gomen Rae update-nya lama. Persiapan ujian praktek kesenian nih TwT Mana bentar lagi UN (bukannya hiatus lu Rae -_-) _Anyway_, update-lah chapter dengan karakter yang paling direquest, Hibari Kyouya. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan #sujud ala Gokun.

Balesan review:

**sunyeTOP:** Hibachan mah, selalu di hati Dino~ #ditrident Mukuro Tsuna punya seluruh karakter KHR selain Mukuro #dor (padahal sendirinya penggemar 6927) xp Arigatou sudah mau baca fict ini :)

Oh ya, btw, kenapa setelah ngebuat chapter yang Mukuro, pasti setiap ngeliat Mukuro Rae ngomongnya "Mukunyaaaan". Aaargh, Mukuro has already possessed my mind =3=

**So, Mind to Review? :)) Nanti dikasih tonfanya Hibari lho~ #plak #ditonfa duluan**


	4. Lambo Bovino

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 4: Lambo]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

**Notes: […] = apa yang dilakukan Lambo saat itu**

* * *

><p>Tuhan…<p>

LAMBO-_SAN_ MAU PERMEN ANGGUR! LAMBO-_SAN _MAU LOLLIPOP! LAMBO-_SAN_ MAU _TAKOYAKI_!

LAMBO-_SAN _LAPAAAR! AKU INGIN MAKANAN TUHAN! Aku ingin makan!

_Arara_~ Ya Tuhan, aku ingin makan. Aku lapar. Mama sedang ke pasar, Fuuta sedang main bekel, masa aku mencuri makanan Reborn? Nanti aku dihajar pakai pistol. Masa Lambo-_san_ yang keren ini harus digetok Reborn?

Huwaaa, Ya Tuhan, aku lapar, aku lapar! Aku ingin ada hujan permen di luar, Tuhan. Huwaaaa! Biar aku kenyang. Kalau bisa hujan masakan mama, biar aku makin kenyang~!

Tolong cepat kabulkan Tuhan, kabulkan, kabulkan~!

_[Lambo nangis guling-guling sambil mengeluarkan TYL bazooka, lalu TYL!Lambo datang.]_

_Ara_, kenapa aku disini? Ah, sudahlah, biar kulanjutkan doaku—di masa depan.

Aku ingin sekali bisa mengalahkan Reborn. Kenapa dia harus selalu _lebih_ dariku? Dia lebih _kece_ dari aku. Aura _seme_-nya lebih besar dari auraku. Kalau sedang "bermain" pasti aku dibawahnya dia. Kalau dalam soal tembak-menembak, dia lebih hebat daripada aku. Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa? _[Muka Lambo zoom in-out ala sinetron]_

Lalu, Tuhan, kenapa bajuku harus bermotif **sapi**? Iya, sapi. Kenapa ga yang lebih _rawr_, seperti macan tutul? Atau tidak harimau? Aku sih pengennya singa, soalnya singa itu _unyu_. Kan lucu kalo aku jadi singa, nanti rambutku diwarnain coklat _orange_ gitu, biar aku makin _kece_. Kalo sapi, _kan_, cuma makan rumput sambil ngomong _"moo"_. Jadi ga _kece_ deh.

Lalu, kenapa aku harus mempunyai masa kecil yang…mengenaskan? Apa tidak bisa masa kecilku lebih membahagiakan? Masa sewaktu aku baru lima tahun aku hampir mati karena petir? Kan ga _elit_. Mati itu harus keren, biar seimbang dengan muka kece…

_[Lima menit telah berlalu, Lambo berusia lima tahun kembali sambil mengemut lollipop TYL!Lambo.]_

_Arara_~ Tuhan, aku sering bingung, kenapa Lambo-_san_ selalu bisa berpindah ke suatu tempat yang benar-benar berbeda dalam sekejap? Apakah Lambo-_san_ keturunan jin? Berarti Lambo-_san_ lebih hebat daripada Reborn, hahaha!

Tuhan, apakah aku berdosa karena aku bukannya berdoa pada-Mu, tapi lebih tepatnya curhat pada-Mu? Jika iya, ampunilah dosaku, dan kabulkanlah doaku.

Amin.

* * *

><p><strong>~OMAKE~<strong>

"Lambo, dimana kau?" I-Pin berlari di sekeliling rumah.

"Lambo? Lambo?" I-Pin terus berusaha mencari Lambo hingga akhirnya ia melihat sesosok anak berusia lima tahun berambut kribo yang mirip dengan sapi.

"La-Lambo sedang berdoa? Ada apa dengan mataku?" I-Pin mengucek matanya, namun yang ia lihat tetap sesosok anak mirip sapi yang sedang berdoa. I-Pin memakai kacamatanya, dan yang ia lihat sama saja. Nihil, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan.

I-Pin bergumam, "Lambo sedang berdoa ya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa Lambo. I-Pin langsung _shock_ dan mengintip ke jendela.

'_Lambo sedang berdoa sambil tertawa?'_ Dan dalam sekejap, muka I-Pin berubah menjadi seperti _meme_ "_I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD_".

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Iya, Rae tahu. Sudah update-nya lama, makin abal pula. Hontou ni gomennasai~ Salahkan Try Out, TUC #sama aja, UTS, ujian-ujian yang akan menyusul dan…Rebocon. Oke, ini aib. Di tengah musim ujian, Rae malah sibuk nyari Rebocon 4 BLUE demi ngeliat Ikeda Masanori (seiyuu Xanxus) nyanyi "No Control" (Character song-nya Shoichi). Tolong jangan dicontoh ya~ Hahaha, bagi yang senasib dengan Rae, mari kita tossu~! XD

Btw, jumlah reviewnya bagus ya? Setelah chapter doanya Hiba dipublikasi, reviewnya ada 18 (Hiba), wkwkwk #gapenting

Oke, balesan review buat yang ga log-in:

**Kokyu Yume:** Betul kan? Hidup D18 xp #plak #padahal lebih suka masangin Hiba dengan semua chara Yama ya? Tunggu aja ya~ X9 Makasih review-nya ya~ :D

**sunyeTOP: **Kyoya kan ga suka nanas. Sukanya...OREO RASA JERUK #salah wkwkwk XP Arigatou sudah me-review :)

So, readers-tachi #eaaa **mind to review?** **Flame** juga **boleh**, asalkan jangan menjatuhkan. XP


	5. Gokudera Hayato

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 5: Gokudera Hayato]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

**Notes: […] = apa yang dilakukan Gokudera saat itu**

* * *

><p><em>Kami-sama<em>…

Terima kasih telah mempertemukan aku dengan _Juudaime_.

Terima kasih telah memasukkan aku ke dalam Vongola Famiglia agar aku bisa melindungi _Juudaime_—sepertinya untuk yang ini aku harus berterima kasih ke _Juudaime_.

Terima kasih untuk rambut perak ini, yang mempermanis wajahku, membuatku lebih _hot_ di mata _Yakyuu_-_baka_ dan _Juudaime_.

Terima kasih telah memberikanku _aneki_ yang…mungkin sebaiknya yang ini tidak kumasukkan ke dalam doaku pada-Mu hari ini.

Intinya, terima kasih atas hidup yang Kau berikan—padaku.

Tapi Tuhan, aku ingin bertanya satu hal saja. Kenapa—

Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan si _Yakyuu-baka_? Kenapa Tuhan? _Well_, sebenarnya aku juga jatuh cinta pada _Juudaime_, tapi karena _Yakyuu-baka_ lebih (Maafkan aku _Juudaime_! Anda bisa bakar aku kapanpun dimanapun! Yah, walaupun aku sudah _panas_ sebelum kau bakar.) atletis, aku jadi jatuh cinta. Lagipula, ketawanya itu lho, _sexy_ banget. Aku jadi…jatuh cinta.

Tapi, karena harga diriku—dan aku juga malu untuk memperlihatkan perasaanku pada _Yakyuu-baka_ yang sebenarnya di depan _Juudaime_—akhirnya aku bersikap _tsundere_ di depan _Yakyuu-baka_. Sudahlah, toh, tiap malam dia sering mengajakku _bermain_.

Lalu, Tuhan, apakah aku…boleh meminta muka chibi seperti yang aku miliki waktu kecil? Aku merasa, itulah daya tarikku hingga Bianchi suka memberikanku _Poison Cooking_ penuh cintanya. Aku harap _Yakyuu-baka _dan _Juudaime_ tertarik padaku jika pipiku tembem dan _chibi_.

Tuhan, aku mengalami dilemma. Aku mencintai dua orang sekaligus, Tuhan. Mana yang harus aku pilih? _Really really love Juudaime, Never never leave Yakyuu-baka_, maafkan—

_[Gokudera menyanyikan lagu "Dilema" yang tiba-tiba ter-_shuffle_ di iPid miliknya]_

Ya Tuhan, lagu ini benar-benar mendeskripsikan perasaanku! Benar-benar menjelaskan apa yang membuatku terkena dilema!

_[Gokudera menggerakan kepala ala tarian Ch*rryB*ll]_

Ah, sudahlah. Siapa tahu mereka _playboy_. Aku pernah melihat Yamamoto di kamar berdua dengan Squalo, dan _Juudaime_ pergi ke Kokuyo Land sendirian. Aku—aku—AKU PATAH HATI TUHAN. Aku diduakan. Di-du-a-kan, Tuhan.

_[Gokudera menangis, lagu di iPid-nya ter-_shuffle_ lagi]_

Ga, ga, ga kuat! Ga, ga, ga kuat sama _**playboy playboy**_. Aku bukan cowo gampangan. Ah, lagu ini juga mendeskripsikan perasaanku.

Tuhan, kenapa aku labil, Tuhan? Kenapa seluruh anak SMP itu harus labil? Aku mohon, hilangkanlah sifat labil dari hambamu ini, Ya Tuhan. Hilangkan juga sifat labil dari penulis cerita bodoh ini. Dia masih saja labil, sehingga membuat aku berakting labil di fic ini. Padahal dia sudah mau lulus SMP! Lu-lus-es-em-pe! Dosa apa aku kepada dia Ya Tuhan~?

Kalau aku sih gapapa. Aku masih kelas dua SMP. Jadi masih memiliki hak untuk labil. Tapi...dilihat dari buku harian kedua _teman_ku, _Yakyuu-baka_ dan _Juudaime_, akulah yang paling labil. Yah, salahkan aku yang sangat sering menggalau dengerin Kang*n Band. Iya, ini sepertinya salah gaul. Kenapa aku yang jenius ini harus menyukai band dengan vokalis seram itu?

Sudahlah, aku capek jadi labil. Mending jadi _sugar high_, setiap hari fangir—fanboying apapun tentang _Yakyuu-baka_ dan _Juudaime_. Ya Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku. Bila _Juudaime_ adalah jodohku, dekatkanlah. Bila _Yakyuu-baka_ bukan jodohku, jodohkanlah. Bila Belphegor bukan jodohku, syukurlah.

Amin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ya, ini jauh lebih absurd dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan, gomennasai, Rae sebenarnya udah selesai UN tanggal 26 kemarin, tapi baru bisa update sekarang. Biasa, orang sibuk. Mosok abis UN ada tes direktorat? Mana masih ada tes SMA. HP rusak, draft di hp ilang. Jadinya kaya gini deh #curhat #dor

Balasan review:

**aria-cavallone: **Kalo mau jadi seme reborn masih normal. Tapi kalo beneran jadi semenya...well...itu...absurd #gigitjari

Ah, btw, RAE AKHIRNYA BISA NONTON BOSSU IKEDA NYANYI NO CONTROL #cappsjeblok #yaterus Ugyahahahahahaha! AKhirnya~ XP Ya, sekian A/N nista ini.

**Mind to review? Arigatou gozaimasu~**


	6. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 6: Yamamoto Takeshi]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

* * *

><p><em>Kami-sama<em>,

Terima kasih telah membuat _okaasan_ melahirkanku.

Terima kasih telah membuat kedua orang tuaku sabar menghadapi otakku yang lebih lambat daripada siput berjalan.

Terima kasih telah memberikanku bakat untuk bermain _baseball_.

Dan yang terpenting… terima kasih telah memberikanku teman-teman yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan bermuka lebih _uke_ daripada aku—

—terutama Gokudera.

Yah, untuk dia, coret saja kata sombongnya, hahaha. Tapi dia rajin menabung. Seperti waktu aku itu—waktu aku ulang tahun—dia rela menabung untuk membelikan aku _hand phone_. Sebenarnya aku maunya HTC sih, tapi dikasih es*a juga gapapa.

Tapi Tuhan, aku sedang sebal dan galau…

Kemarin, kita berdua jalan-jalan ke Taman La*ang. Gokudera minta pulang duluan. Yaudah, aku bolehin. Tapi, diam-diam aku ikutin dia. Istilah kerennya… itu… Stark ya? Strak? Stlak? Struk belanjaan? Oh iya, _stalk_!

Iya, jadi aku _stalk_ dia sampai ke apartemennya. Eh, di apartemennya, aku liat dia duduk berdua sama Tsuna. Ya, kalo di atas dua kursi yang berbeda sih tidak apa-apa. Ini… ini—

—INI DI ATAS SATU KURSI! Tsuna, anak berumur empat belas tahun, dipangku oleh Gokudera, anak yang sebaya dengannya. Aku syok! Jika mereka bukan ayah dan anak yang bermain pangku-pangkuan… berarti… mereka… melakukan *biip* sesama jenis…

Tidak, aku ga boleh _negative thinking_ kaya gini! Nanti aku cepat tua, lalu keriput, lalu jadi ga kece, lalu mati bunuh diri. Tapi tetap saja, kejadian itu tetap terbayang di dalam otakku.

Puas menyakiti hati sendiri dengan cara menguntit mereka, aku pulang ke rumah sambil menangis. Lalu, aku langsung mendapat ide untuk membalas dendam. Aku langsung menelpon Squalo dan mengajaknya ke kamarku. Aku berharap Gokudera melihatnya.

Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bercerita, bukannya berdoa. Maafkan aku Ya Tuhan.

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin cintaku ke Gokudera terbalaskan. Aku ingin dia sadar, betapa aku mencintainya. Cintaku bukan di atas kertas. Cintaku adalah getaran yang sangat. Sepertinya aku terlalu sering mendengar lagu itu hingga aku selipkan di doaku.

Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku. Aku tak ingin hidup tanpa pasangan di dunia ini atau mengubah nama fesbukku menjadi "YaM4m0tO t4qq TahU aPz iThoe CheEnt4h". Hilangkanlah kegalauanku Tuhan.

Amin.

* * *

><p><strong>~OMAKE~<br>**[Peringatan: sudah dipastikan mengandung 8059. Jika Anda tidak ingin overdosis 8059, tidak nge-_ship_, atau tidak suka, _monggo_ di skip :)]

"Huft, selesai juga aku berdoa," kata Gokudera sambil keluar dari ruangan tempat dia berdoa.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Yamamoto sedang berdoa di kamar sebelah. Dengan keisengan tingkat overdosis, Gokudera menguping apa isi doa Yamamoto.

"… _jadi aku stalk dia sampai ke apartemennya. Eh, di apartemennya, aku liat dia duduk berdua sama Tsuna. Ya, kalo di atas dua kursi yang berbeda sih tidak apa-apa. Ini…"_

Gokudera terenyuh. _Impossibru_ Yamamoto bisa bebas dari jerat tali galau jika dia melihat dirinya selingkuh. Untung saja Gokudera adalah manusia yang berakal sehat. Dia mempunyai ide untuk menghilangkan kegalauan cowo tersayangnya.

Yamamoto keluar dari tempat dia berdoa. Dan dengan sengaja, Gokudera (berakting) tidak sengaja menabrak Yamamoto.

"Go-Gokudera? Hahaha, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yamamoto.

"_Yakyuu-baka_…" kata Gokudera pelan, "… soal yang waktu itu, yang aku sedang duduk memangku Tsuna… aku… minta maaf."

Hening sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku sedang membetulkan letak tulang Tsuna, dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan cara aku memangkunya lalu… yah… seperti yang di tipi."

Hening lagi. "Aku melihatmu di jendela."

Kesalahan pertama: Yamamoto mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu apartemen Gokudera. Dan dengan hebatnya Yamamoto tidak mencerna perkataan Gokudera dengan sempurna.

"_Ma ma_, Gokudera, _daijobu_! Soal yang Squalo itu… Aku juga minta maaf," kata Yamamoto, "Dia hanya kelelahan latihan bermain pedang, jadi dia tertidur di sebelahku."

Hening untuk ketiga kalinya. Kesalahan Yamamoto: Dari luar pun kasurnya sudah kelihatan basah.

"Aku melihatmu di jendela," tambah Yamamoto.

Hening lagi.

"Aku… Aku mencintaimu Gokudera," kata Yamamoto, lalu mencium pipi Gokudera dan pergi berlalu. Sedangkan Gokudera cengok di tempatnya. Dia yakin, ciuman itu akan selalu berbekas di pipi _chubby_-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Minna-san_~ _Gomen_, apdetnya lama (lagi). Habis tes RSBI sama berloyo-loyoan setelah isinya tiap hari belajar terus #plak Dan kemaren ga ada _omake_-nya #nunjukchapterlima jadi _omake_-nya yang sekarang panjang :D #dor Dan kayanya, Yamamoto-nya…sangat OOC. Hahaha. Udah ah, _author's note_-nya segini aja. Dadah~

**Balesan Ripiu:**

**Ciocarlie no login:** Terima kasih sudah baca :)) Seperti motto (?) saya di penpik ini, sakit perut tidak ditanggung #dor Primo Gen? Tunggu ya ^^ #siapinkenistaangiotto #plak

**Ripiu yuk~**

V


	7. Sasagawa Ryohei

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 7: Sasagawa Ryohei]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

* * *

><p><em>Kami-sama<em>…

Terima kasih telah memberikanku adik perempuan yang cantik _TO THE EXTREME_!

Terima kasih telah mempertemukan aku kepada Sawada yang _uke-ish TO THE EXTREME_!

Terima kasih telah memperkenalkan aku kepada ekhemteman-temanekhem yang kece _TO THE EXTREME_!

Terima kasih telah memberikanku bakat _boxing_ _TO THE EXTREME_!

Terima ka—ah, kenapa aku jadi seperti membawakan pidato kelulusan? Yang penting aku ingin meminta sesuatu padaMu, Tuhan.

Tuhan, aku ingin…

Aku ingin banget—

Aku pengeeen sekali banget ngebet punya… pacar. Iya, pacar. Terserah cewe atau cowo, asalkan bukan waria dan pengguna silikon dan plastik di mukanya. Aku iri sekali, teman-temanku sudah punya pacar.

Aku pernah melihat Yamamoto dan _Taco-head_ berciuman. Itu membuatku sedih, karena aku naksir _taco-head_.

Aku pernah melihat Dino-_san_ dan Hibari bergandengan tangan di Taman La*ang. Biasa, mau operasi ember. Iya, aku iri betapa langgengnya mereka walaupun dipisahkan oleh benua.

Aku pernah melihat Sawada dan Mukuro karaokean bareng sambil ber"karaoke". Ups.

Bahkan aku pernah melihat Lambo main tiban-tibanan sama Reborn. _Damn it_, bocah lima tahun aja udah punya pacar!

Belum lagi orang-orang di luar sana, yang suka gandeng pacar di mall terus nyender di pundak pacarnya pas nonton terus terus _HOEK_!

_[Ryohei muntah seember]_

Si Bos Varia berpacaran dengan Si Lelaki Beruban Panjang. Aku lihat mereka sering berciuman setiap selesai misi. Ngikutin film drama eksyen gitchu.

Terus si Rambut Kuning Varia—entah siapa namanya aku lupa—sering mencium _mist guardian_ Varia—baik yang sekarang ataupun yang sepuluh tahun nanti.

Si Bos Millefiore sering makan satu (buah) _marshmallow_ berdua dengan bawahannya yang berambut merah. Dengan kata lain, ciuman.

Ah, Tuhan, kenapa aku harus hidup di kehidupan jahat ini? Kenapa aku harus hidup _forever alone_ menjadi JoNes (jomblo ngenes)? Hatiku sakit, Tuhan. Hatiku cenadh cenudh!

Sebenarnya, dulu aku punya pacar. Namanya *biiip*. Si *biiip* itu ternyata sering mangkal di pangkalan ojek. Pangkalan ojek doang sih, oke lah. Ini? Pangkalan ojek menuju… Kuburan Taman Jeruk. Aaaa, _sh*t_! Disitu kan tempat mangkalnya pengguna silikon di muka dan banyak setannya. Putus deh.

Tuhan, tolonglah, aku tidak kuat sendiri. Kau menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan kan? Temukanlah aku dengan pasanganku, Tuhan. Biarlah pasanganku memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama denganku. Aku ingin mengubah nama fesbukku dari "Ry0h3I taQ qUadH cHendhiRih" menjadi "Sasagawa Ryohei si Boxer Kece".

Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku. Pertemukanlah aku dengan pasanganku, karena Kau menciptakan seluruh makhlukMu berpasang-pasangan.

Amin.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Ryohei masih meratapi statusnya sebagai _jomblo ngenes_. Kapan dia punya pacar? Kalau "pacar", dia punya.

Diam-diam dia masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tengok kiri-kanan-atas-bawah-depan-belakang, lalu dia tutup pintunya.

"Sayang, aku pulang," kata Ryohei—sendirian. Tidak ada balasan. Ryohei segera memeluk _pacar_nya, lalu mencium _pacar_nya, mencubit _pacar_nya, dan adegan adegan yang kalau disebutkan mungkin bisa dibuat fic baru ber-_rated_ MA.

Dan yang perlu kalian tahu, _pacar_ Ryohei itu adalah…

Samsak tinju.

Ya, Ryohei depresi dengan statusnya—dan nama fesbuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Apdet lagi, sekalian membuang kebosanan~ hahaha. Dan, dengan chapter ini, bagian _guardian_ selesai #tepuktangan #salto Terima kasih buat yang setia ikut baca, apalagi yang setia review :))

**boooooo**,**Argento Cielo**, **Kokyu Yume**, **cocoamilo**, **Aoi Yuu Namikawa**,****Momoyukii****, ****yukaeri****, ****sunyeTOP****, ****mimiko x as sakura****, ****aria-cavallone****, ****Fantasiasma****, ****Sparkling Cloudy Day's****, ****Demon D. Dino****, ****Demoneolith Ravena****, ****Ciocarlie****,********shizuo miyuki****, ****authorjelek****, ****arichu13****, ****aliagepyon****, ****khiikikurohoshi****

Jadi, mau review (lagi)?


	8. Xanxus

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 8: Xanxus]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, ngaco, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

**Notes: […] = apa yang dilakukan Xanxus saat itu**

* * *

><p>Tuhan…<p>

Terima kasih telah memberikanku kekuatan seperti ini.

Terima kasih telah memberikanku tubuh kece.

Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan sam—lelaki yang cantik—ups, keceplosan.

Ah, sudahlah, abaikan yang tadi.

Tuhan, aku ingin sekali…

Aku ingin cita-citaku waktu kecil terkabul.

Waktu kecil, aku ingin sekali jadi… _playboy_ cap jempol. Apalagi kalau disekitarku banyak wanita cantik—di kiri kananku, di atas bawah diriku, semuanya wanita cantik. Kalau seperti itu, berarti aku _playboy_ sejati.

Ini semua karena aku melihat foto si Kakek Sampah Vongola Nono. Masa dia yang sudah tua dan ga kece dikelilingin oleh wanita di fotonya. Apalagi aku, harusnya aku kalau jalan selalu diikuti oleh wanita cantik dan seksi.

Belakangan ini aku baru tahu kalau mereka—delapan cewe di foto Vongola Nono—adalah saudaranya.

Sekarang, bukannya jadi _playboy_, malah jadi pembunuh. Bukannya "menembak" hati cewe, malah menembak jantung orang sampai darahnya mengalir. Mana disekelilingku ga ada cewe.

_Well_, bisa dibilang, di dekat aku yang sekarang ada dua _"wanita"_. Yang satu hati wanita, sikap wanita, muka anak _punk_ banci. Yang satu lagi… rambutnya mengalihkan duniaku. Tapi dia cowo sih.

_[Xanxus memasang muka "-_-"]_

Coba kalau dia cewe. Wih, _body_-nya seksi, rambutnya halus, mukanya cantik. Tapi kalau teriak, gendang telingaku—ah, ini yang tadi mau aku katakan!—langsung berdengung-dengung.

Nama _cewe_ itu Squalo. Dulu, waktu pertama kali lihat—waktu SMA (biasa, cintaku bersemi di putih abu-abu)—aku pernah berencana nembak dia. Ceritanya gini.

Waktu aku pertama kali melihat dia, aku langsung siul-siul. Terus dia nengok. Terus aku bilang, "Cewe, mau ga kamu jadi pacar aku?"

Eh, tiba-tiba ada buku fisika tebal menghantam muka keceku. Pingsan deh. Jatuh dari pohon deh.

Terus, ketika mau bikin Varia, aku ketemu dia lagi. Karena aku ngambek, aku ngomong, "Hei Sampah Cantik~"

Eh, tiba-tiba dia teriak, "Voi! Apa katamu tadi, Bos Mesum?"

Sial, aku dibilang mesum. Makanya sampai sekarang aku bertengkar terus dengan dia. Kok malah jadi curhat begini ya?

_[Xanxus garuk-garuk kepala]_

Tuhan, aku ingin sekali jadi _playboy_. Benar-benar ingin. Aku mohon, ubahlah seluruh anggota Varia menjadi wanita. Coba saja kalau si Sampah-Bernama-Levi itu adalah wanita, pasti asbak di markas ga akan cepat habis. Dia cowo sih. Sudah laki-laki, jelek, berkumis, hidup lagi.

Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku. Ampunilah dosaku sebagai pembunuh yang pernah berniat membunuh anak berumur 14 tahun dan berwajah _uke_. Sesungguhnya Engkau akan mengabulkan doa hambaMu yang teraniaya—karena dikelilingi oleh lelaki sampah.

Amin.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"VOOOOIIIII! Boss! Cepetan keluar dari kamar mandi! Semedi bukan di kamar mandi?" kata Squalo sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

Xanxus tidak menyadari tempat dia berdoa. Di kamar mandi, sambil berendam. Ternyata dia tertidur dan berdoa di dalam kamar mandi. Sangat kece.

Xanxus langsung beranjak keluar dari _bath tub_, lalu melingkarkan bagian bawahnya dengan handuk.

"VOOO—" Teriakan Squalo terpotong dengan keluarnya Xanxus dari kamar mandi. _Top less_, hanya memakai handuk. Squalo langsung mimisan di tempat. Dan parahnya lagi, darahnya Squalo telah membuat lantai depan kamar mandi licin, hingga—

"Dasar Sampah! Kalau mimisannya banyak jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang, _Scum_! Cih, menyusahkan saja!"

"VOOII! Dimana-mana kau yang menyusahkan, mandi saja lama!"

—Xanxus terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa sambil memeluk Squalo. Seluruh anggota Varia pun ribut karena telah menyaksikan secara langsung _pairing_ favorit mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah~ Akhirnya niat _update_ ini pas liburan kelar juga. Kenapa baru _update_ sekarang? Karena saya sibuk coretbermalas-malasancoret dan sibuk ngetik oneshoot yang itu tuh XD Dan saya juga harus menyiapkan persiapan buat SMA /halah Belum nahan godaan dari tumblr.

Dan, _gomen_ kalau chapter ini garing m(_ _)m Karena saya paling ga nahan nistain Xanxus /ngok Dan sepertinya review ga bisa saya bales dulu karena internetnya lagi lambat ;_; Gomen minna~

**Still mind to review**?


	9. Superbi Squalo

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 9: Squalo]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, ngaco, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

**Notes: […] = apa yang dilakukan Squalo saat itu**

* * *

><p>Tuhan…<p>

Aku… aku ingin berterima kasih karena Kau telah memberikanku tubuh yang seksi, rambut yang indah (itu semua berkat shampoo Makari**. Iya, aku sedang promosi, beli satu sachet cuma seratus perak), dan—entahlah, apa perlu kusebarkan ke dunia—penggemar yang astaganagabonarjadilima cakep sekali.

Ya, penggemar itu adalah sam—Bos Varia yang memberikanku panggilan kesayangan berupa "Sampah". Iya, manusia nista itu.

Tuhan, aku harap Kau menghilangkan cobaan yang amat sangat berat ini dariku.

Si Bos Varia, Xanxus, selalu berkata padaku kalau aku terlalu elit untuk jadi anggota Varia. Sakit hatiku dikatain gitu sama Xanxus. Sakit! Cenat cenut hatiku ya Tuhan!

Aku sudah mampu bermain pedang sejak kecil dan aku si kapten **didepak **dari kelompok pembunuh bayaran terelit di dunia? Sungguh, apakah Xanxus masih punya kemaluan untuk mendepak aku si manusia siluman hiu kece di dunia yang menggantikan dia yang kerjaannya cuma tidur dan makan _steak_ di saat yang lain sedang mengorbankan nyawa demi seorang bocah _moe_? _Hell no_, Xanxus, _hell no_!

Dan itu masih setengah dari penderitaanku. Xanxus ingin…

Merubah Varia menjadi _host club_. Dan itu semua karena sebuah anime nista yang dikenal dengan nama Ouran.

Bukannya membunuh orang, kita, seluruh anggota Varia, malah disuruh memakai kemeja **kecuali aku**. Aku… Aku—

Diharuskan memakai _dress_ merah muda di setiap misi. Tuhan, mengapa dunia ini kejam? Aku tahu aku _uke_ cantik seksi nan bohai. Tapi ga usah pakai _dress_ juga kali Xanxus.

_[Squalo menangis tersedu-sedu]_

Pokoknya, Xanxus, aku bersumpah kau harus DIHAMILI, bukan menghamili orang. Camkan itu Xanxus! Camkan!

Tuhan, aku mohon, aku ingin sekali dianggap sebagai laki-laki oleh Xanxus. Aku kesal saat dia memanggilku cewe cantik saat masih SMA. Aku kesal. Rasanya ingin aku bersalto di jurang.

Tuhan, kabulkanlah doa hambaMu yang amat sangat teraniaya ini. Jangan kabulkan doa hambaMu yang hobinya hanya makan _steak_ dan tidur.

Amin.

* * *

><p>"Oi, <em>Kazusame<em>!"

Squalo langsung syok saat mengetahui kalau Xanxus sudah di belakangnya. Sangat beruntung Xanxus datang saat dia sudah selesai berdoa.

"Voi, apa maumu?" kata Squalo sambil membalikkan badan.

"Kau cantik sekali saat kau memakai _itu_."

"VOOOOIIII! Sesekali katakanlah kalau aku itu **ganteng**, bukan cantik!" kata Squalo, "Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan _itu_."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pakai sekarang, Sampah, jadi aku menyebutnya _itu_," kata Xanxus.

"Ini?" kata Squalo sambil melepas…

Mukena berwarna _pink_ dengan bordiran bunga mawar di mukenanya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Minna-san~ Gomen, saya lagi sangat amat males apdet, jadi rasanya udah berabad-abad fict nista ini ga di apdet #jduagh Tolong salahkan tugas-tugas saya sebagai anak kelas sepuluh yang Ya-Tuhan-numpuk-banget :" Dan saya rada-rada WB sekarang. Ga tau kenapa. Suwer =3= Walaupun saya bikin ini cuma setengah jam. Percaya atau enggak, saya bikin ini dalam waktu setengah jam. Huhuhu :'

Dan, gomen, kayanya untuk chappy ini juga saya ga bisa bales review. Koneksinya masih rada-rada lelet nih =w=a Saya males betulinnya XD Pokoknya, arigatou gozaimasu yang masih setia nge-review dan ngebaca fict ini.

**Masih mau memberikan review?**


	10. Belphegor

**Say Your Prayer for Your Family!  
>[Character 10: Belphegor]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), drabble, ngaco, dapat menyebabkan kegilaan, mengandung sedikit shou ai, dan yang terpenting…  
><strong>**Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah!**

**Notes: […] = apa yang dilakukan Belphegor saat itu**

* * *

><p>Ushishishi~<p>

Tuhan…

Terima kasih telah membiarkan aku lahir di keluarga dengan keturunan darah biru—walaupun darah yang Pangeran seperti aku keluarkan tidak pernah berwarna biru sampai dicampur cat air, ushishishi~

Terima kasih telah memberikan Pangeran muka tampan dan memberikan muka jelek dengan rambut hasil rebonding kepada Jill.

Terima kasih telah memberikan Pangeran dua _uke_ yang unyu-unyu imut-imut menggemaskan.

Tapi, Tuhan.

Aku bete. Aku bete dicuekin!

_[Belphegor dangdutan sambil nyanyi "Aku bete dicuekin"]_

Pangeran 'kan ingin dimanja dan harus kudu wajib dimanjain. Mandi aja harusnya Pangeran pakai lulur Putra Raja supaya wangi bunga-bunga kaya bidadari gitu deh~

Terus, Pangeran 'kan harusnya makan yang mahal. Eh, masa tiap malam dikasih makan kambing guling? Pangeran maunya kaviar, woy! Tapi biarinlah. Dengan sedikit ilusi dari Fran, kambing guling bisa menjadi gunungan kaviar, ushishishi~

Tuhan, aku mohon, biarkanlah Pangeran hidup dengan kemewahan. Jangan dibiarkan tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti ini. Tempat ada om mesum kumisan, banci yang hobi _fitness_, cowo berambut cantik seperti bintang iklan _shampoo_, om karnivora bermuka karnivora. Pangeran ga kuaaaat~! Ga ga ga kuat~

_[Belphegor nyanyi lagu 7icons yang berjudul "_Playboy"_]_

Aku ga kuat sama manusia kaya kalian~ Ushishishi~ Aku akan pindah ke kastilku, kalau di Varia tidak ada Fran atau Mammon. Tanpa mereka, aku akan menjadi—

—_Forever alone_. Sedih~ _Masa_ Pangeran ganteng kece ctar membahana sepertiku harus _ngejomblo_ seumur hidup? Ushishishi hiks hiks.

Lalu, Tuhan, aku ingin _uke_-ku semakin hari semakin _moe_ imut-imut menggemaskan. Kenapa? Supaya mereka bisa menyeimbangi Pangeran yang merupakan _seme_ bermuka ganteng kece keren ctarrr membahana dengan badan keren ctarrr membahana. Ushishishi~

Atau paling tidak, Tuhan, aku ingin sikap Fran berubah. Coba kalau dia _tsundere_, pasti kisah cintaku akan lebih unyu imut menggemaskan lagi. Kenapa dia harus sedatar itu, sih? AKu bete dengan sikapnya, Tuhan. Aku bete dia sering nyuekin aku. Aku bete bete bete~

_[Belphegor dangdutan lagi]_

Tapi tak apalah. Sebenarnya aku sangat bersyukur aku lebih kece ganteng ctar membahana daripada kakakku Rasiel itu, ushishishi~ Bahkan dia tertawanya mengikutiku juga. Dasar _kopiket_! "Ushishishi~" itu _trademark_ Pangeran tahu! Camkan itu, Jill, camkan!

Tuhan, permintaan terakhirku si Pangeran kece ganteng ctar membahana adalah… musnahkan kakakku yang kalah ctarrr membahana dari diriku. Iya, musnahkan. Boleh dengan pestisida, dengan korek api, dengan apa aja _boyeh_~ Ushishishi~

Ya Tuhan, kabulkanlah doa dari Pangeran yang kece ganteng ctar membahana ini. Ushishishi~

Amin.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**~Reaksi anggota Varia yang menguping doa Belphegor~**

"Astaga~ Aku banci hobi _fitness_? Bel, kamu selalu tahu apa yang ada di benakku ah Belphegor-ku sayang~" kata Lussuria dengan sangat amat lemah lembut. Bahkan, jika dibuat menjadi kalimat tidak efektif, Lussuria mengucapkannya dengan sangat amat lemah lembut sekali banget seperti pelembut yang sering diiklankan di televise.

"Aku 'Om Mesum Kumisan'? Sudah biasa kok, sudah biasa," kata Levi berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu berakhir dengan keluarnya tangisan Levi di pojokkan toilet.

"_Dafuq_! Kalau Belphegor benar-benar mandi sambil luluran bisa makan nasi aking tiga minggu tiga puluh malam kita," kata Mammon sangat berlebihan. "Belum kalau makannya kaviar. Bisa mati kita semua." Mammon segera mengunci brankas Varia dengan berbagai macam kode, jaga-jaga siapa tahu Belphegor mengambil uang kas Varia demi luluran dan kaviar.

"VOOOOIIIIIIII! Pangeran Gadungan! Aku. Tidak. **Cantik**!" teriak Squalo sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Sampah, kalau aku benar-benar karnivora, kau akan menjadi yang pertama kusantap," kata Xanxus.

Dan berikut ini reaksi Fran:

"Apa? Aku _uke_ Bel-_senpai_?" Hening sebentar.

"Asyik, aku punya _seme_ kece!" kata Fran pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hueee~ Lagi-lagi saya menelantarkan ffn. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan sejak saya _update_ fict unyu imut menggemaskan ini, saya cuma baca beberapa fict tanpa menyentuh word buat bikin fict sekalipun :") Biasa, orang sibuk, orang si—pffft /dibekep Pokoknya saya banyak acara deh /halah

_Anoo_, maaf, sekarang malah makin garing. Biasa, orang patah ha— /ga usah curhat woy Dan dalam rangka liburan, saya (mungkin) akan nge-_publish_ fict-fict saya yang setengah jadi tapi sudah diselesaikan (?) Intinya saya akan _publish_ fict baru (sepertinya).

**Mind to give a comment? Critics are gladly accepted :D**


End file.
